


Fetch

by addicted2tomatoes (VivaDragnire)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Short, Werewolf AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDragnire/pseuds/addicted2tomatoes
Summary: Alfred being part wolf really had its perks, especially for Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever fic! Inspired by the second prompt found here http:// thescriptorium.tumblr.com/post/141380251327/ werewolf-aus
> 
> Disclaimer: ownership of characters are not mine.

_This is so amusing._

Arthur proceeded to rip another sheet of paper from his notebook. The sound of the tear accompanied the constant button mashing stemming from the other occupant of the room. Alfred lay on his back across the couch seeming captivated by his handheld console. His wolf ears rested atop his head, merging seamlessly into his strawberry blonde hair. His tail tumbling off the edge of the couch.

_Being part wolf definitely has its perks..._

Scrunching the paper in his hands, Arthur tossed it behind him watching it sail over the couch and hopefully land somewhere close to the bin. As the wad of paper reached the tip of it's arch, he glanced at his boyfriend. Arthur watched with rapt attention as Alfred slowed his button mashing to gaze over the top of his Nintendo DS, tracking the ball of paper fly across the room.

_Especially for me._

Alfred's ears perked up twitching in excitement whilst the rest of him battled the urge to get up and chase the flying object. His face contorted as he scrunched up his nose, tail wagging ever so slightly. It was the cutest bloody thing Arthur had ever seen.

Arthur was pulled out of his musing as the wad of paper dipped out of Alfred's line of sight prompting him to return to his almost abandoned game. Out of sheer frustration and lack of decent ideas, the golden blonde had been constantly discarding paper only to discover Alfred's intruding reaction. Arthur turned back to table only to find that he had successfully removed the last page of his notebook. With a defeated sigh, he decided he might as well return to doing actual work as opposed to watch Alfred constantly attempt to reel in his instincts.

 'Alfred, could you fetch me more paper, please?' He asked, dropping his head to the table. _Where did all my ideas go_ , he mused.

 '....' With Alfred's lack of response, Arthur turned to look at him only to find his boyfriend had dropped the DS to his chest and pouting.

 'What is it, dear?' Arthur asked.

 'I'm not a dog...' came Alfred's mumbled reply, 'I don't play fetch, Artie.'

Their eyes locked for a moment, trapping both in a sudden staring match, tension slowly rising in the air. 'Well you seem to enjoy almost chasing the paper,' Arthur stated with a smirk on his lips.

 'Hey, that's not fair. It's instinct, duh. I can't help it.' Alfred's pout deepened as he shot the offending blonde an unamused look.

 'Sorry, love,' Arthur acquiesced. 'Whenever I toss something away you perk up like you want to chase it but you stop your self. Honestly, it's so adorable.'

 'I'm not adorable!' Alfred jumped to his feet. The console making it's new home of the floor. 'I'm a big strong wolf-' He moved behind Arthur, resting his head atop the seated blonde and wrapping his arms around Arthur's shoulders. '-and I'm going to protect you from all the bad guys,' Alfred concluded, burying his nose in the other's forever messy hair.

 'Of course you are. My hero, I suppose.'

 'Yup, your hero,' Alfred grinned.

The couple remained in each other's arms, basking in each other's presence. Alfred's tail moved softly back and forth.

 'You're still more of a large puppy though...'

 'Artieeeee'

* * *

 Please read, like and/or review.


End file.
